Energy is fed to power lasers (C02) lasers) via a capacitor. The capacitors can be employed for the correct apportionment of the power. This means that they must be in a position to transmit energy in the kilowatt range. This, in turn, means that they must be heat-resistant, quite apart from the fact that the laser does indeed become warm during operation and they therefore also receive radiant heat or heat via the input lines. The capacitors are also employed for galvanic separation. Finally, they can be utilized for the purpose of influencing the oscillatory circuit. The frequencies of the HF energy are in the range of the first megahertz decade up to a few tens of megahertz, i.e. (for example, between 5 MHz and 30 MHz. The preferred illustrative embodiment, which will be described later, operates at 13.5 MHz.
Even in the case of power lasers, endeavors are made to construct these with progressively smaller dimensions. However, in the prior art this is obstructed by the dimensioning of the capacitors to be employed. It is not possible to allow the laser sections to extend close enough to one another. Indeed, for reasons of safety, each laser section must also be HF-screened off; in practice, this happens by means of a cover which in most cases is U-shaped in cross-section. In an outward direction, the size of the cover determines the space occupied for the laser section. On account of the position and the dimensioning of the capacitors, it was necessary to use relatively large covers, since the capacitors must also be within the screening.
Over and above this, of course, the capacitors are components which have to be purchased, have to be kept in store and which are available only in specified magnitude steps (also in terms on the capacitance).